


Insubordination

by lizziebobizzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, I love it so much, Mostly Dialogue, if you cant tell by my other works i Love hate sex, in other news: mikasa is sassy and levi Will Not Have Any Of It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziebobizzy/pseuds/lizziebobizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you're such an asshole." "And you're just a shitty brat." Whoever noted the similarity between antagonism and sexual tension was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

A knock on the door.

“Mikasa Ackerman, reporting for duty, sir.”

“Come in, Ackerman.”

The click of the door as it closes shut.

“…”

“…Eren said you wanted me?...Levi?”

“You’ll address me by my rank, or not at all, Ackerman.”

“…Fine, sir.”

“…”

“…”

“….We need to talk.”

“Are you going to start pouring out your deepest, darkest secrets to me…sir?”

“And I’ll cry on your damn shoulder while I’m at it. However, that is not what I need to talk to you about. It’s about your snark and general disobedience.”

“…”

“I recognize that you are very talented—perhaps more so than some of your superiors in the Scouting Legion. But you are still young, and you are still my cadet. By ignoring any orders from your superiors—no matter how small—talking back, you are constantly disrespecting me, Erwin, the king, and humanity itself. This needs to stop, Ackerman. Your insubordination borders on treason against humanity!…” A sigh. “I found a smudge on the window yesterday.”

“…”

“You were assigned the windows yesterday. If you hadn’t been taking on so much of Jaeger’s work—”

“You’re overworking him!”

“I give him just the same amount of tasks as anyone else. The brat will pull his weight just like everyone else, Titan shifter or not.”

“He’s still recovering from the expedition—”

“Bullshit! He doesn’t need to be fucking coddled. Between you and me, you’re the one who’s doing the most damage with the way you treat him like a baby.”

Splutters. “I don’t—I—how can you—I’m not doing any damage, and I don’t treat him like a baby. With all due respect, fuck off, sir.”

“He’s going to leave you behind someday. If you don’t start treating him like the adult he is, he’s going to push you away.”

“I’m just protecting my only family…” A hint of vulnerability.

A scoff. “No, you’re fucking dehumanizing him by not letting him do anything for himself. There’s a fucking thick line between cherishing your family and smothering them.”

“I’m not smothering him!”

“He’s going to have his own life one day. He’s still a shitty brat, so he tolerates your mothering and pampering right now. But he’s going to grow up, Ackerman, and he’s going to want to leave the nest—”

Frantic. “Shut up shut up!”

Ruthless. “And there’s not a damn thing you can do about it! He’s going to get a girlfriend, fuck up, endanger himself, live his own life, and you’re going to be stuck in the same place as always, a shadow of the person you could be, your existence defined by your dependence on someone else.”

“You’re wrong! You don’t understand anything!”

“I understand enough to know that this relationship is unstable; it’s unhealthy—”

In a flash, the bang of a head hit hard against the wall. The heavy breathing of a girl pushed far beyond her comfort zone.

“What the? You can’t just resort to violence any time you don’t like what the other person is saying. Get your shitty arm off of my throat, Ackerman. Pinning me against the wall won’t solve shit.”

“You need to fuck off and give Eren less work.”

“You little—are you serious? Have you been listening at all to what I’ve been saying? I won’t repeat myself: get off of me, or I’ll make you.”

A scoff. “I’d like to see you try—whoa!”

The rustle of clothes. A body slammed to the wall.

“Don’t get fucking cocky, you little shit. Now can I expect you to behave yourself, or do I have to keep you here against the wall—mph!”

A cravat yanked harshly. A long sucking sound. A heated pause in the conversation.  
A groan, low and rough, matched with pitched whimpers. The writhing of a body against another.

“Fuck, Ackerman, we can’t—”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

The noise of lips breaking off, as one pair continues sucking, while the other gives out desperate, soft pants. 

Pulling apart, breathing heavily. “You know, Eren…when I was little…he saved me…that’s why…”

Harshly. “Well you don’t fucking need to be saved anymore.” Gentle, drawn out kisses. Hands running through hair, dancing over curves.

“Oh…please…” She wants…she doesn’t know what she wants.

But he does.

The whizz of papers flying off a desk. The thump of a body deposited heavily on the desk, closely followed by another body.

Panting. “Fuck, Ackerman.” Lips meeting. A throaty whimper. Jeans plopping to the floor. “Oh, shit. You’re so…”—more sucking—“so fucking wet. How long have you wanted this?” Low chuckle.

Breathy and weak. “Sh-shut up—ohhh.”

“Should I stop?” The slick, wet sounds stop. Everything quiets. Panting breaths slow.

Desperate. “No—don’t stop—god, you’re such an asshole.” Fluttering, begging kisses.

“And you’re just a shitty brat.”

Throaty laugh. “But look at you…so undone by a shitty brat.” The click of a belt being unbuckled.

Sharp groan. “Mikasa! Wh-what…” Low, husky moaning. “Sh-shit…”

Humming pleasurably. “Hm? Should I stop?...Levi?”

“You fucking brat—ngh!” Sharp breaths and grunts. Fingers clenching and unclenching the edge of the desk.

“Do you like this? I guess it feels like you like it…” Coy. “I’ve never really done this before…”

Alarm. “Oh god, Ackerman—are you a virgin? Fuck, I can’t be doing this to a—you have to stop.”

Pout. “Mm? And just when I was about to use my mouth?” The sound of knees dropping to the floor, and a 

“Oh, shit.” Heavy groans muffled by hands.

“Oh come on, lance corporal, don’t try to hold it in.” Pleasured, muffled moaning get slouder gradually. “Mmm…”

“Shit, Ackerman, you…” Groan. “Fucking never listen, do you?”

“Especially if it’s you, lance—ah!”

Sudden movement. “Enough teasing. I…are you—are you…can I—”

“Well, lance corporal? Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Are you—are you sure?”

Eyes rolled. “No, I kissed you because you disgust me and you’re the last person in the world I would want to have sex with—ah! Don’t do it so suddenly!”

A huff. “Hngh…Shit, Ackerman, you’re…you feel good. Really good.” Intermingled moaning and breathing.

“Hah…shit, Ackerman…”

“Oh”—pant—“god, more, please—ah! Levi!” Soft moans growing louder.

Heavy breathing, with the sound of slick thrusting for a while.

“Yes, Levi, there, there—oh.”

A grunt of surprise. “Whoa, Mikasa, fuck, don’t come so suddenly—I—!” A wordless uncontrollable noise.

A body thunks heavily onto the desk besides the other. Panting slows gradually to normal breathing in the quiet.

A coquettish voice perks up. “Well, sir, is this the kind of punishment for insubordination I can expect in the near future?”

“You can expect this kind of punishment for breathing, cadet.”


End file.
